


Sowlmates

by LilweenGalatrass



Series: The Haikyuu!! Boys Get Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Later Smut, Other, Romance, begins at the beginning of bokuto's second year and continue until his graduation, slow-burn, various oc - Freeform, various relationships - Freeform, very very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Kanemoto Ayaka enters the Fukurodani Academy and joins the volleyball team as a manager. She never would have imagined what was waiting for her. The Prince Charming she had hoped for is replaced by Bokuto Koutarou, the loud and annoying Ace. Bokuto, on the other hand, pines after another girl who sends him letters. They don't realize just how close their sowlmate could really be...





	1. Prologue

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : SOWLMATES

 

CHAPTER I : Prologue

 

“ _Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always.”_

― **Dante Alighieri**

 

“ _And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings.”_

― **Meister Eckhart**

 

The beginning of a new school year was always full of events and emotions. Second and third years would find their friends again while first years would look confused and lost, trying to find their marks.

 

It was the case for Kanemoto Ayaka who kept glancing around nervously. She had gotten lost and had somehow ended up in the middle of the huge court at the entrance of the Fukurodani Academy where every club was trying to get new members.

 

“Would you try the club of literature?” A girl asked her eagerly.

 

Ayaka startled and stepped backwards, waving hesitantly her hands.

 

“A-ah, huuh…”

 

Walking backwards, not knowing what to answer to the girl from the literature club, she hit someone in her back and quickly turned around.

 

“I'm sorry!” She exclaimed.

 

But her quiet voice was smothered by the huge man she had just hit, she squeaked as he leaned towards her with a huge smile.

 

“Hey! Wanna be the soccer club manager?” He asked, a little bit too enthusiastically.

 

“N-no, I… uh… I'm sorry…” She apologized but people were so loud that she wasn't heard.

 

“What?” The soccer player asked, getting closer to hear her better.

 

“I'm sorry!” She exclaimed before turning around and trying to escape.

 

Walking through this maze of excited and screaming human beings was hard enough but she was struggling to find her way to the second gymnasium  _specifically_ . Once she was away from the crowd, she walked around, trying to orientate herself on her map, but she was terrible at reading maps.

 

She bumped into someone and gasped, quickly stepping away and bowing forward.

 

“Ah! I'm sorry!” She exclaimed.

 

She glanced up and saw three boys looking down at her.

 

The first had tousled dark brown hair and a monkey's mouth. The second was smaller with a brown undercut. The third one, the one in which she had bumped, on the other hand was… well, he wasn't exactly  _discreet_ … He had spiky, black and white hair and his eyebrows shot high. He vaguely reminded her of something but she couldn't tell what.

 

“It's all right, it's all right!” He said with a loud voice that made her cringe.

 

He didn't seem to notice her discomfort and turned completely towards her when he noticed the papers in her hands.

 

“Oh? You're a first-year? You're lost?” He asked, stepping closer.

 

“I… uh…”

 

Before Ayaka could answer though, he took her map on which was circled the second gymnasium.

 

“If you need to go to the second gymnasium, you just have to continue straight ahead and after the corner of this building, you'll find all the gymnasiums,” he explained enthusiastically.

 

She stared at him, blinking in bewilderment. He grinned happily and she smiled shyly.

 

“T-thank y–”

 

Ayaka never got the chance to thank him properly because suddenly, hands on hips, he jerked his head backwards and laughed loudly.

 

“Hey hey hey!! I'm a senpai now!!” He exclaimed proudly.

 

_So that's why he helped me…?_ Ayaka thought to herself. 

 

“I'm so glad I can finally say that!!” He added with his loud voice.

 

“I'm surprised you passed to your second-year.” The shorter one of the three boys said.

 

Without quite knowing how it happened, the three boys went off, talking (loudly) about the perks of being senpais. Ayaka glanced down at her map and realized she still hadn't thanked him. Not like he needed the acknowledgment. It probably was the sort of thing that would go into one ear then go out of the other a moment later.

 

Kanemoto Ayaka startled, realizing she might be late if she didn't hurry. She walked faster and just as the boy had told her, she easily found the gymnasiums. Once she was at the entrance of the second one, she stopped. She heard the scratching of shoes on the floor, the ball being spiked on the ground. She remained still a moment at the door upon hearing these sounds then took a deep breathe and entered.

 

Many volleyball players were already practicing and Ayaka noticed a girl taking notes further away, probably a manager, talking to an elderly man who probably was the coach. Not far from where she was standing was a little group of four boys in training gear. They looked around awkwardly and she quickly understood that they were first-years.

 

The coach and manager must have noticed them all because they came closer, calling to the already practicing team for a break.

 

“You must be the first-years,” the coach said with a smile to the entire group of new members, “Did you all give your registration forms?” He asked.

 

Several nods from the new members and the manager gave the coach said papers but he didn't look at them right away despite taking them in his hand.

 

“I am Yamiji Takeyuki, the coach of the volleyball team. Today, I just want to make sure everyone who applied is there and you will start training by tomorrow.”

 

He opened his lips to add something but a group of boys suddenly ran into the gymnasium. And  _loudly_ .

 

Ayaka's eyes widened when she saw the three boys from earlier, all wearing their sport gear.

 

“You're late!” The coach scolded but he didn't seem much angry, only annoyed – he was probably used to that.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” The white and black-haired boy apologized, a hand behind his neck, “It won't happen again!”

 

The coach didn't look convinced just as the overwhelming second-year approached, eying at the group of new members:

 

“Are they all the new members?” He asked excitedly, gaze passing on each and every one of the first-years.

 

His eyes finally met Ayaka and he jumped, pointing at her suddenly. All the first-years looked confused at his behavior but no one else was surprised by his antics.

 

“AGH!” He shouted, “You're that girl! The one who got lost! You were coming here?! To the volleyball team?! Why didn't you say so earlier?!”

 

She hesitated, opening her lips to answer but the two other boys from before came into the conversation:

 

“You didn't let her speak, idiot,” the monkey one said, “Also, you are the one who pointed her to the second gymnasium. Don't you know by now that _we_ are the ones using this gymnasium?”

 

The strange one looked slightly embarrassed, more out of confusion than anything else. The manager sighed deeply while the first-years glanced at one another nervously. Only one boy didn't seem much phased, or annoyed, he didn't seem to be there at all.

 

The coach sighed before continuing:

 

“As I was saying before being interrupted… Tomorrow you start training and you will make temporary teams mixing all years. Then, after-tomorrow, we will have a practice match to see what you're made of. And you, I suppose you're here to become a manager?” He asked, turning to Ayaka.

 

“Ah, yes,” she answered.

 

He nodded before the first-years started introducing themselves.

 

“Kaba Shun.” A blond-haired one said.

 

“I'm Hoshino Yoshiro.” Another, with glasses, said.

 

“Honda Takeshi.” One with a shaved head said.

 

“Akaashi Keiji,” said the stoic one.

 

“I-I'm Kanemoto Ayaka, nice to meet you…”

 

The coach and several players stopped and blinked at her.

 

“Kanemoto, you said?” Coach Yamiji asked.

 

“Y-yes…”

 

Ayaka lowered her head, flushing in embarrassment under everyone's gazes. Only a few didn't seem to know what made her name so particular, and among them the spiky-haired boy who just blinked at everyone – even just while blinking, he didn't stop turning his head all around.

 

The coach finally smiled then gave a short nod:

 

“Then, welcome to you all in the Fukurodani's volleyball team,” he said, turning towards all the first-years.

 

“We look forward to working with you!” The first-years all exclaimed in the same time, echoed by the rest of the players.

 

Ayaka straightened up and her eyes met the strange, over-excited player's ones. He grinned and she realized that even after only a few minutes of conversation with him, she already felt tired.

 

Manager in the volleyball team promised to be exhausting with such a player among them. But who knew? Perhaps it was also the beginning of the best years of her life.


	2. The Power (and Childishness) of the Ace

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : SOWLMATES

 

CHAPTER II : The Power (and Childishness) of the Ace

 

“ _Even in the familiar there can be surprise and wonder.”_

― **Tierney Gearon**

 

“ _The only thing money really buys?...Space. A bigger house, a bigger car, a larger hotel room. First-class plane tickets. But it doesn't even buy comfort. No one complains more than the rich and entitled. Comfort, security, ease. None of them come with money.”_

― **Louise Penny, A Rule Against Murder**

 

Kanemoto Ayaka was drawing absentmindedly when the seat next to her was taken. She didn't think twice about it until she heard a vaguely familiar voice.

 

“…Good morning.”

 

She glanced up at the boy sitting next to her and blinked in disbelief. It was the stoic first-year from the volleyball team.

 

“Oh, good morning,” she answered, “I-I'm sorry but… I don't remember your name quite well.”

 

“My name is Akaashi Keiji,” he said without looking annoyed by her lack of memory, “And you are Kanemoto Ayaka… right?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded before closing her drawing book.

 

They fell into silence, waiting for their first class to start. She was surprised that of all people, she'd be in the same class as one of the other members of the volleyball team.

 

The day went by uneventful, people slowly getting to know each other in the new high-school.

 

“Ayaka-san!”

 

The dark-haired girl turned around and smiled when her Junior High-School's friend came closer:

 

“Ami-san! I haven't seen you this morning!”

 

“I saw you when the teacher called your name, I'm sitting at the far-back.”

 

Furuda Ami had short, curly, light brown hair and big brown eyes. She was always joyful and positive and got along well with Ayaka because they were sharing the same love for art.

 

“Are you joining the art club this year too?” Ami asked curiously as they took their bento to go eat it somewhere else than the classroom.

 

“No, I'm joining the boys' volleyball team as a manager. And you?”

 

“Art! Always art!” Ami laughed before staring curiously at her friend, “But I'm surprised you joined the boys' volleyball team as a manager. You never liked sports much, what changed?”

 

“My parents, they wanted me to join a team as a manager. I chose volleyball because it's the sport I know best.”

 

“Oh, I see… Are there any interesting members?”

 

Ayaka shrugged as the two girls sat on a bench, under a tree.

 

“I have no idea, I haven't seen any practice yet. They are incredibly loud, though…” She added with an annoyed expression.

 

“Boys are boys!” Ami answered with a chuckle.

 

At the end of the day, Ayaka stood up just before Akaashi Keiji. She glanced at him, wondering if she should propose to walk to the gymnasium together. She was starting to think it was best they'd go their own ways but… she would get lost another time. Fukurodani Academy was just too big…

 

“Akaashi-san,” she called, making the boy look up, “I-I'm not sure I'll find the gymnasium on my own… do you mind if we walk there together?”

 

“All right,” he agreed, standing up and taking his bag with him.

 

They excited the classroom after Ayaka had waved goodbye to Ami, then they walked in silence.

 

They crossed the courtyard then reached the changing-rooms. Akaashi went to the boys' room while Ayaka went into the girls' one. There was already the other manager of the team changing into her gym clothes.

 

“Ah, Ayaka-san, is it?” She asked with a somewhat lazy-looking smile.

 

“Y-yes,” she answered hesitantly, “And you are?”

 

“Shirofuku Yukie, but you can call me Yukie.”

 

“A-all right, Yukie-san…”

 

Ayaka changed clothes then headed out with Yukie, answering her questions and listening to her instructions.

 

“Have you ever been a manager?”

 

“No, never. But I do know a bit about volleyball.”

 

“Good, don't hesitate to ask any question if you have any doubt. Your job will mostly consist of taking care of the boys. We'll help them during practice, sending balls, giving them water or towels. We will also write down what they're practicing in particular and their results.”

 

“Sounds easy enough…”

 

“Yeah… Wait until you have to _actually_ deal with them… they can be quite the pain.” Yukie said with a tired look.

 

Immediately, Ayaka thought back to the over-excited, white and black-haired boy from the previous day. If he was always like that and was dragging the rest of the team in his craziness… she shivered just at the thought of it.

 

“Fukurodani has had pretty good results these last few years. We made it to nationals quite often.” Yukie added as they entered the gymnasium.

 

“Last year too?” Ayaka asked curiously.

 

“Yes, mostly thanks to our Ace. He's particular, and pretty useless at times, but he can be good at what he does, _most_ of the time…” Yukie sighed.

 

Ayaka had the bad feeling that the Ace was the over-excited one. But before she could ask his name, the (loud) team entered. They were wearing navy blue t-shirts and white shorts. They spotted the girls and saluted them excitedly before they started warming-up. Just as the day before, the white and black-haired one was talking loudly. He was the one most noticed with his unusual hair and kneepads – Ayaka had never seen thigh-high kneepads and it only increased the feeling that he looked  _familiar_ . Why it gave her the impression of a biology lesson, she couldn't tell, though…

 

The coach approached the girls and gave them directives:

 

“Yukie, you will guide Ayaka today. The two of you will mostly look at the new first-years and write down what they're capable of doing, their results, how they fit in with the rest of the teams.”

 

“Yeees…” Yukie said with a lazy voice.

 

“Yes,” Ayaka said with a firmer expression.

 

Once the boys were warmed up, they divided into several teams. The four new-years went into two different teams that would face each other later.

 

“Receive practice!” The coach announced.

 

Ayaka stood at a side of the court as the boys started throwing balls and receiving them, more or less well. She was watching Akaashi and Kaba. They didn't have much trouble for receiving, but Kaba did lose the ball once and didn't throw the ball towards the setter's location as well as Akaashi would.

 

“Spiking practice!”

 

Ayaka slowly became used once again to the sounds of volleyball: the shoes screeching against the floor, the balls hitting forearms, the shouts of encouragement and the alluring sound of the ball hitting the ball on the other side of the net.

 

“I'm pumped up!! Akaashi! Send me a good toss!!” The white and black-haired one exclaimed.

 

Ayaka watched Akaashi being a setter, not far away from her.

 

“Yes,” he answered calmly to the excited boy.

 

The ball was received perfectly then flew high towards the setter. Suddenly, an arrow of blue and white ran past Ayaka, making her hair fly. She followed with her gaze as Akaashi tossed to this strange specimen of human being. He jumped high and flew his arm down with a shout. Before she knew it, the ball was hitting the ground on the other side of the net, it had been a perfect spike.

 

He landed on the ground then grinned upon seeing where his ball had landed. Many had stopped to watch him and even Akaashi looked impressed by the second-year's power.

 

“W-wow…” Ayaka whispered to herself.

 

“Hey, hey HEY! How was it?! This perfect spike!!” He exclaimed, throwing his fists in the air.

 

“Good job!” Another second-year exclaimed from somewhere in the gymnasium.

 

“Akaashi! Did you see?! How was it?!” He asked, throwing an arm around his kouhai who blinked, startled.

 

“Yes, it was very impressive, Bokuto-san…” He answered, nodding lightly.

 

“Hey, hey! I'm not Fukurodani's Ace for nothing!” Bokuto exclaimed with a loud, proud laugh.

 

Still impressed by his power, Ayaka realized without much surprise that the over-excited boy  _was_ the Ace. He had the aura of confidence coming off Aces… and he definitely had the power, this last spike she had witnessed was proof of that.

 

“Ah, but your toss was great too! It was so easy to spike!” Bokuto exclaimed, tapping strongly Akaashi's back.

 

“T-thanks…” He answered, trying not to cough after the quite violent tap in his back.

 

Ayaka looked down at her paper, writing down the Ace's result.

 

_So, his name is 'Bokuto'_ … She thought to herself, her pencil slowing down.  _Wait… Bokuto… Bo-ku-to_ …

 

She glanced back at the boy then her eyes widened and her pencil stopped. His spiky, strange, white and black hair, his eyebrows going up despite the law of gravity, his big, round eyes and the high kneepads…

 

“Oh.”

 

She knew what he reminded her of.

 

Somehow, everyone on this side of the court heard her and turned to the girl.

 

“An owl,” she said, clacking her fingers, staring right at Bokuto.

 

“Uh?” He hesitated, not understanding what she was talking about.

 

“You look like an owl, I couldn't tell what you reminded me off. It's an owl.” She explained.

 

Akaashi and the other first-year glanced at Bokuto, then if Akaashi remained unimpressed, Kaba laughed, trying to hide it with his hand. Immediately, Bokuto reacted, pointing his finger at the first-year with an insulted expression:

 

“OI! Don't laugh!! This is the look I want!! I'm glad someone thought I looked like an owl!!” He exclaimed, hands on his hips as he lifted up his chin proudly.

 

“Why would he go for such a stupid look?” Ayaka asked out-loud, a deadpanned expression on her face.

 

Bokuto gasped dramatically as everyone chuckled this time. The owl-like boy turned towards the girl with a betrayed expression, taking a step back.

 

“S-stupid…?!” He hissed, paling.

 

“Oh dear. Did I say that out-loud?” Ayaka continued, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

Bokuto made a screeching sound while the rest of the players around couldn't hold back their laugh anymore, hitting their knees and holding their stomachs.

 

“That's so great! Someone finally said it!!” A second-year exclaimed, tears of laugh in his eyes.

 

“And she didn't even mean to!!” Another added.

 

“W-wait…!” Bokuto tried, blushing in embarrassment that his team would laugh about him, “Eh!! I'd let you know! My name is BOKUTO!! _Bo-ku-to!!_ And I'm FUKURODANI's Ace!! The _Ace!!_ Owls flow in my veins, it was my destiny to become the Ace!!”

 

“I wouldn't call it destiny,” Akaashi commented calmly despite the few chuckles he had previously hid behind his hand.

 

“It IS destiny!!” Bokuto exclaimed dramatically, pouting and clenching his fists childishly, “My look is really cool!” He added grumpily.

 

“It's lame!” Someone replied with a laugh.

 

“Raaah! It's enough!! I won't play anymore!!” Bokuto exclaimed, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

 

The rest of the team, after having had its good laugh, calmed down and watched their Ace pouting. Most sighed but as the seconds ticked by and he didn't flinch, the first-years realized with dread that he was  _serious_ …

 

_How old is he…?!_ Ayaka thought to herself, feeling a little guilty considering it was  _her_ comment that had driven him to pout in a corner.

 

“Aaaah… Only the second day and Emo Bokuto is already there…” Monkey-face sighed, a hand on his hip.

 

“Excuse-me… but is he always like that?” Akaashi asked hesitantly, making sure that the main subject of the conversation wouldn't hear him.

 

The second and third-years all sighed in perfect harmony.

 

“Unfortunately… The slightest thing can change his mood radically and he usually ends up in what we call the 'Emo Bokuto' state. He pouts like a child and behaves like a difficult toddler. The only thing that can make him feel better are compliments…”

 

“Like a pet, then?” Ayaka said.

 

Once again the boys chuckled at her truthful statement. She flushed, realizing she had talked out-loud once again without wanting to. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and glanced at Bokuto.

 

“Watch and learn, our new little manager,” the undercut guy from the previous day said, “Waaah, what a look, though! Only the ACE could rock it!” He exclaimed half-heartedly, loud enough for Bokuto to hear.

 

Bokuto kept his back turned from the group but his head tilted slightly on a side, his ear having caught the word 'Ace' and 'rock'.

 

“Are they serious…?” Akaashi muttered to himself, standing next to Ayaka, as astonished by the scene as the girl.

 

“Come on, you triggered it, compliment him too!” The monkey-boy whispered to the young girl, elbowing her lightly.

 

“A-ah… Uuuh… W-what a spike it was… So powerful a-and only on the second day of practice… w-waah… And with a setter he didn't know… waaah…” She said with a weak voice.

 

Still, Bokuto heard and turned slightly his head, glancing at his teammates from over his shoulder, still pouting.

 

“That's the Ace for you…!” The libero exclaimed.

 

“And what an Ace!” Another said.

 

They stared at Bokuto as slowly, he let his arms fall down at his sides then very dramatically, turned around, his joyful expression back on his face.

 

“Hey hey HEY! I ain't the Ace for nothing! I'm the best!!” He exclaimed, laughing.

 

“Yaaay, the Ace!” The second-years said together with a sigh.

 

_I cannot believe it… He really_ _is_ _an idiot!_ Ayaka thought, her hand grasping tightly her pen.

 

Now that the Ace was functional again, the practice match happened without more trouble, the first-years showing their skills. The most impressive one was Akaashi who, as setter, had a perfect form and could even toss difficult balls. Bokuto and the other wing-spikers all complimented him on his skills – or rather, they complimented him and Bokuto shouted how much he loved Akaashi's easy tosses.

 

“They feel very good in the hand! Spiking with you as a setter is great!! Good job today, Akeshi!!” Bokuto exclaimed, tapping his back.

 

“My name is Akaashi.”

 

“Yes, yes! That's what I said! Akagshi!!”

 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at the Ace but didn't reply.

 

“When excited, Bokuto has a tendency of messing up with names and words,” Yukie whispered to Ayaka at the end of practice while the boys were stretching.

 

“…You were right when you said that the Ace was a pain…” She murmured with an annoyed look on his face.

 

Yukie seemed surprised by the shy-looking girl's words who immediately felt guilty for saying such a thing about a senpai  _and_ Fukurodani's Ace – for better or worse… Before she could apologize, though, Yukie laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I like your honesty, Ayaka-chan!” She exclaimed.

 

The coach came and took the girls' notes of the day. He nodded with a smile, reading mostly the youngest girl's ones.

 

“Good notes, I see you don't seem to have much trouble with the manager job. It had to be expected from you, after all…” He said, making the girl flush.

 

“Uh? Why? Did you play volleyball, Aya-chan?” Bokuto asked from behind her, scaring her.

 

“When did you arrive here?!” She exclaimed, jumping away from him before frowning, “…What did you just call me…?”

 

“Aya-chan.”

 

“My name is Kanemoto.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then call me Kanemoto! Not my first-name!” She exclaimed, starting to lose patience.

 

He seemed surprised then shrugged.

 

“You still didn't answer my question. How come you know so much about volleyball? You don't look like you practice any sports,” he added, looking her up and down.

 

Aware of her lack of a fit form, the girl looked away. It was the coach who answered for Bokuto:

 

“Her name is Kanemoto,” he said.

 

“Yes, yes, I got it, her name is Kanemoto. What does that have to do with volleyball?”

 

Several players who were around and the coach all looked at their Ace with a tired expression. Kanemoto sighed, somehow glad that the Ace was so dense…

 

“The Kanemoto family owns the Mikasa and Ics' companies,” Coach Yamiji said.

 

Bokuto blinked, the information slowly going into his brain, then realization hit him. He jumped away from Ayaka, pointing a finger at her and screaming.

 

“Wait wait WAIT! Mikasa and Ics?! As in volleyball's _Mikasa_ and… _and_ …?!”

 

He pulled at his t-shirt where the Ics' logo was standing, then looked up at the black-haired girl who sighed.

 

“Yes, Mikasa, Ics. All the sports' companies of Japan.” She answered with a shrug, “For every sports, not just volleyball.”

 

“Then why did you choose volleyball of all sports?” Yukie asked curiously.

 

“Mhm… It's the sport I know best. One of my elder brother… he was Fukurodani's Ace two years ago.”

 

“The Ace?!” Bokuto shouted but everyone ignored him.

 

“I remember Kanemoto-kun very well,” the coach said with a nod, “A brilliant player, one of the best Ace we had. We went to nationals for the three years he was there. What happened then is very sad for him…” He added to Ayaka who looked away with a hesitant expression.

 

If Bokuto was about to shout that he would be a better Ace than her brother, but stopped when he noticed the dim expression on her face. What had Coach Yamiji meant by 'what happened is very sad'?

 

“All right, practice is over! Good job today, the team is promising with our new additions!” Yamiji said, making everyone go.

 

Some glanced at the first-years players but their gazes lingered on Ayaka who was painfully aware of the attention they were now giving her. Most already knew about the Kanemoto family, and her brother, but still… They had the daughter of the most powerful sports companies' director among them. It was  _promising_ , indeed…

 

They all went away to change clothes, Bokuto staying close to Akaashi who just couldn't understand  _why_ the second-year was staying glued to him.

 

“Nee, nee, Akaashi! Did you know about Kanemoto-chan?” He asked, walking around the setter.

 

“I knew about her family, yes.”

 

“Then what happened to her brother the Ace?” Bokuto continued.

 

Akaashi looked up at the spiker, the rest of the boys turning around as well while changing to listen to their conversation.

 

“I'm surprised you never heard about the Kanemoto family or even the Kanemoto Ace…” Akaashi remarked.

 

“Why? Was he _that_ great this Ace?”

 

“Some say he was the best Ace Fukurodani ever had,” Washio answered, putting on his t-shirt.

 

“The best?!” Bokuto exclaimed with a strangled, impressed voice.

 

“He was already known in his high-school years, but it's after that the name spread. _'The fallen Ace'_ he was called, if I remember well…” Sarukui continued.

 

“Did he get hurt?”

 

Several looked at each other before Sarukui looked back at his friend, shrugging.

 

“No one knows what happened. He fell into drugs and alcohol in his first-year of college to the point that he couldn't play anymore. His level fell and it made the Kanemoto family known for _more_ than just owning so many companies.”

 

“ _'The Kanemoto ruin'_ , he is called now… Well, it might just be the whole family, when you see their daughter…” The current Captain of the team, Suda Kenji, said putting on his t-shirt.

 

“What's wrong with Kanemoto-chan?” Bokuto asked, clueless.

 

Several boys chuckled and shrugged.

 

“Have you looked at her? It's obvious she doesn't practice any sports. You'd expect a girl born in such a family to know how lucky she is!”

 

“She's plain-looking as well. And I thought it would be great to have another manager…” Another complained.

 

Bokuto tilted his head on a side before shrugging and changing from his gym clothes.

 

In the girls' changing room, they were chatting quietly before heading out of the changing-room, done much faster than the boys and advancing towards the high-school entrance.

 

“What's with Bokuto-san's owl wanted-look?” Ayaka finally asked Yukie.

 

“Aaah, that…” She sighed before explaining, “Last year, someone told him he looked like an owl. It was a joke but it somehow triggered something in him when he realized that his name and the Academy's name were owl-themed. He dyed his hair, started spiking it up the way he does now and the owl became his spirit animal.”

 

Ayaka tried to imagine him with only black hair but it was impossible. Somehow, after only one day, his face and huge smile were already burnt into her memory. And his voice… he was screaming so loudly, constantly, that even now she still felt like hearing him…

 

“Hey! Girls!!”

 

Yukie and Ayaka turned around just before arriving at the entrance and saw the boys in their uniforms waving at them.

 

“Suda is buying us taiyaki! You're coming?” Komi exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

“Only one?” Yukie screamed back.

 

“One per person!” Suda shouted, shaking slightly his head.

 

Yukie moaned in disappointment. Ayaka looked at the entrance and saw a car waiting for her. A long, black limousine. So  _discreet_ …

 

“Sorry, I can't today,” She said to the rest of the team.

 

“All right, get home safely,” Suda answered.

 

She bowed lightly to say goodbye before turning around.

 

“I doubt she'll have any trouble getting home _safely_ …” A third-year snickered in her back.

 

Ayaka ignored him and entered the car. The driver didn't say a thing, only acknowledged her presence before starting driving.

 

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at the expensive-looking car going off while another third-year was sighing, hands behind his neck.

 

“Look at that rich Kanemoto girl…” He said, making the others smile and chuckle.


	3. Choosing her Own Path

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : SOWLMATES

 

CHAPTER III : Choosing her Own Path

 

“ _We are most effective when we are able to lean in fully to the resource of the other people in our lives.”_

― **Henry Kimsey-House, Co-Active Leadership: Five Ways to Lead**

 

“ _The path of your life can change in an instant.”_

― **Ann Brashares, My Name Is Memory**

 

The next week, Ayaka almost stopped upon seeing Bokuto walking just in front of her with an easy smile and hands in his pocket. She didn't want to see him in the school halls, not when he was so easily excited. He would start screaming and shouting and she just couldn't take more than what she was already dealing with during practice – he was the definition of  _human exhaustion_ .

 

“Ah! Kanemoto-san! Hello!!” He exclaimed when he saw her, waving at her happily.

 

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” she answered, trying to remain as calm as possible with his wild behavior.

 

“Where are you heading to, like that?” He asked.

 

She blinked, staring at him. The sunlight was peeking for the first time in three days from clouds and when the ray reached the hall, it made Bokuto look with a much more… peaceful face. His hair was the same but something made her stare in disbelief, she just couldn't tell what exactly.

 

When the silence continued, he tilted his head in confusion, his golden eyes sparkling. Ayaka almost gasped.

 

“I never noticed you had golden eyes…” She whispered as his eyes widened.

 

“Is this why you were staring at me?” He asked before laughing, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

_Is he embarrassed?_ She wondered.

 

“I'd say my eyes are more of a light brown than gold, though… AH! Do you know of any owl species who might have golden eyes or something golden?!” He exclaimed, making her startle then stare in a mix of annoyance and complete loss at his change of subject.

 

“I-I don't… B-but, surely there must be some owls with light brown… something?” She hesitated, “I'm not an expert on owls…”

 

“Light brown… Mhmm… Ah!”

 

_What is it now…?!_ She thought to herself, clinging her bag tighter.

 

“Do you know where is Akaashi?” He asked, changing of subject once again.

 

_I can't keep up with him…_

 

“He was in our classroom the last time I saw him…” She answered, pointing over her shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Kanemoto-san!”

 

They started parting ways but before Ayaka could make two steps away from him, he gasped, making her turn around. He was smiling at her:

 

“By the way, I had never noticed you had such pretty eyes!” He said with a short nod before going off.

 

She stared at him leaving in the hall. He almost looked calm and serene with his back turned to her… He gasped and jumped upwards upon seeing Akaashi in the classroom then ran in. But the calm and serene never lasted around him…

 

Ayaka sighed then kept on walking. The Wednesdays were days when the practice was off, to give some time to the players to rest considering they often had practice match or additional training during the week-end. She wondered for a moment why Bokuto would seek out Akaashi on a day off. Then she thought back on his golden eyes and what he had told her before leaving.  _“Pretty eyes”_ .

 

She entered the car waiting for her, ignoring the gazes from other students then she took out the pocket mirror from her bag. She looked at her reflection. She had a pale, sick-looking complexion and her skin was covered in freckles. Her ink-black hair was so straight it fell down like a curtain around her face, and even if it was very long, she could never do anything with it. Her eyes… her eyes were stormy gray. Most of the time, they looked dark gray, a boring and uninteresting color…

 

“ _Pretty eyes”_

 

Once she arrived in front of the building in which was the apartment where she lived, she said goodbye to her driver – even if he never answered – and took the elevator. In this building, there were three apartments belonging to her family. One was for her parents, but they were never here. Another for the three Kanemoto children, but her two elder brothers were barely there anymore. The eldest, Kenta, had moved into the third apartment since his marriage but, just like their parents, he barely came. And as for Masaru, in theory he lived in the apartment with her but… she barely saw him anymore.

 

“I'm home,” she announced, taking off her shoes.

 

“Miss Ayaka, welcome back,” Momoko, the Kanemoto's children's nanny, said with a gentle smile.

 

She was an elderly, sweet woman who, as far as Ayaka could remember, had taken care of all of them. She was the grandmother she never met and the aunt she never had.

 

“How was school today, Miss?” Momoko asked.

 

“Fine, I suppose,” she answered.

 

“There wasn't any practice in your club activity, right?”

 

“No, thank goodness, we get to rest a little… I never thought the volleyball club takes so much of my time… I feel like I have no time for anything anymore!” She complained, sitting at the low table on which the old woman had already prepared tea and biscuits.

 

“Mhm mm… So, no complain about the owl young man today?” The nanny asked with an amused expression.

 

Ayaka had taken the habit since young of sitting with her nanny at a table and talk about her school day and art club back in Junior High-School. Now, it was the volleyball club  _and_ the obnoxious owl the main subjects of their conversation. An annoyed expression immediately appeared on the girl's face.

 

“He somehow managed to invade my day _even_ without practice. He was looking for Akaashi-kun and we bumped into each other in the hallway. I cannot believe he still got to… to…!”

 

She threw her arms towards the ceiling before leaning forward, elbows on the table and hands supporting her head, making the woman in front of her chuckle lightly.

 

“I thought I would be able to have ONE day without his face flashing behind my eyes or his voice resonating into my head but… even _that_ I _can't_ have!” She whined, letting her head drop on the table.

 

There was only with her close friends or Momoko that Ayaka could show her true emotions without feeling embarrassed. She was so easily scared or upset for pretty much anything, she always tried to hold back. But even after years of practice, obnoxious people (like Bokuto) still managed to rile her up.

 

“It had been quite some time since I've seen you so happy,” Momoko said, making the girl huff in deny, “What is this boy's name again?”

 

“Bokuto,” she answered, taking a biscuit to munch on it.

 

“Bokuto? What about his first name?” Momoko continued, blinking.

 

“Ah… no idea?” Ayaka said with a shrug.

 

Momoko stared at the high-school girl before sighing.

 

“Miss, you need to be more open to people. Especially in a club in which you are the manager. These people count on you, you can't disappoint them and the first step is by learning their names.”

 

“But I'm terrible at remembering names!” She exclaimed, straightening immediately whenever her nanny was taking her scolding tone.

 

“Which isn't an excuse to _not_ try. Did you even ask him his full name? What about the other players?” Momoko continued.

 

Ayaka looked away, pouting lightly and ashamed to never have asked anyone but Akaashi their names – but Akaashi was her classmate so it was different…

 

“Miss Ayaka,” Momoko called with a soft voice, “I know that you didn't join the volleyball club out of intention or pleasure. You are not passionate about sports, you prefer to keep to yourself and your friends… so let me ask you, why did you join this club as a manager?”

 

Ayaka pulled lightly at the hem of her gray skirt. If there was one person she could tell the reason, it would be Momoko…

 

“My father… He asked me to get more involved in the family business because of what had happened with Masaru-nii. He told me he hoped to cleanse the Kanemoto name if I was getting close to a good team. He let me choose the sports and volleyball is the only one that I know a little bit…”

 

“But it isn't what you want.”

 

“No… I wanted to continue with the art club… But I can't disobey my father if he wants me to cleanse the Kanemoto name…” Ayaka sighed, turning her cup around to see the tea circling around.

 

“Do you really think that taking this matter half-heartedly will insure your father's wishes?” Momoko asked.

 

She leaned forward and put her hand on the young girl's one.

 

“Not only it will not help your family, but you will not enjoy your time in this club and there is nothing more rude than not taking seriously passionate people. This Bokuto-kun, and Akaashi-kun, and the rest of the team… they are very passionate about volleyball, are they not?”

 

“I-I suppose…”

 

“It would break their hearts to know their manager is only here 'because' and not for herself, and them. I understand that you do not want to oppose to your father but… if you cannot be serious about being the manager of the volleyball team… then, you shouldn't be at all.”

 

Momoko got up, taking the trail of almost untouched biscuits and the now empty cups.

 

“Think seriously, Miss Ayaka, you can still change your mind and take a path of your own choice.”

 

She bowed lightly before leaving the high-schooler alone in the room, thinking deeply about the elder woman's words.

 

The next day, after school, Akaashi and Ayaka went in silence, together, to the changing-rooms.

 

“Akaashi-san, can I ask you something that might sound… stupid?”

 

He turned his head towards her before a slightly amused smile appeared on his face:

 

“With Bokuto-san's constant ridiculous rambling, I doubt anything will sound stupid coming from you, Kanemoto-san.”

 

She didn't dare answer. She had noticed that despite his shy and calm behavior, he could be teasing, with a touch of irony. Especially about Bokuto.

 

“It's about Bokuto-san,” she finally continued, “I am not very good with names and… I'm not sure to know his first-name and it's embarrassing me…”

 

Akaashi looked at her, not really surprised. Ayaka had a very bad memory and an astonishing lack of orientation. Even after more than a week after the beginning of school year, she still got lost and confused on the school grounds.

 

“His full name is Bokuto Koutarou,” Akaashi answered calmly.

 

_Koutarou_ … She thought, thinking that it suited him more than she would have initially thought. If he had introduced himself with his full name, she wouldn't have thought that 'Koutarou' was a name fitting for him but now…

 

“Do I have to remind you of my name?” The boy asked, the corners of his lips lifting up slightly.

 

“Akaashi… Keiji?”

 

He smiled and she sighed in relief. At least one down, only a few dozens to go…

 

Once in the changing room, Ayaka was thinking deeply and before getting out of the room, she peeked at a paper she had been given a few days ago. It was a registration paper for the art club. She had intended to throw it away, but… Ayaka had kept it and now, after her nanny's words… she couldn't help but wonder if she really should be the volleyball team's manager. A team could do without a manager after all, and they already had one. Ayaka just couldn't handle them. Leaving before regretting was probably the best thing to do, for her and mostly for the team.

 

She left the paper in her bag then turned to get out of the changing-room. She would quit the next day; this way, she wouldn't drop the bomb too suddenly to the coach and Yukie.

 

During practice, Bokuto was practicing with the regular setter, a third-year whose name was forgotten by Ayaka. The Ace jumped and spiked but the ball hit the net and fell back on the wrong side. Bokuto gritted his teeth and yelled out his anger, the setter looking just as annoyed by the lack of results.

 

“Bokuto, Hisakawa, it's enough,” the coach said with a frown from the sides, “Practice something else for today.”

 

The setter and Ace went to drink water, Ayaka handing them bottles. Bokuto took it roughly, drinking angrily and frowning with a very annoyed expression. She stared at him, wondering if he was all right. She hoped he wouldn't pull an Emo Bokuto.

 

“Are you all right, Bokuto-san?” Ayaka asked hesitantly.

 

“Mhg rraah…” He grumbled, clenching his teeth around the bottle's cap.

 

“I-I didn't understand… Is there… were you trying to practice straights?” She asked, tilting her head on a side.

 

They had done the exact same moves for almost twenty minutes and the spike either ended up as failures or as cross.

 

Bokuto's eyes widened in shock and he stared, bewildered, at the young manager.

 

“Yes, how did you know?”

 

“It was my brother's favorite spike. He used to say it was harder to hit but it had more chances to go past the block, cross spikes are too easily readable and blocked.”

 

“Your brother is right…” The setter – Hisakawa – said before walking away.

 

Bokuto frowned lightly before giving the bottle back to Ayaka and following the third-year. Yukie arrived at this time, taking the half-empty bottles to pile up.

 

“You're staring,” the second-year said with a smirk.

 

Ayaka startled before looking back at the main manager.

 

“I wasn't,” she answered quickly.

 

“Yes you were.”

 

“…Why is he trying to practice straights when his cross are so much better and powerful?” Ayaka finally asked.

 

“Ah, that…”

 

Yukie lost her smile and her face darkened, which was unusual for the second-year.

 

“You know how we went to nationals last year? But it was hard and at the first match, the opposing team just kept blocking Bokuto. His cross were constantly read and stopped. His pride took a huge hit and we lost the match… He swore to practice the hell out of straights, but… well, it doesn't go well for now. It just keeps getting worse and worse. And he needs to properly practice cross spiking as well or he'll get left behind by the others.”

 

She chuckled to herself before adding:

 

“If he loses his title of Ace, he might just drop everything!”

 

Yukie went away to fill the water bottles once again. Ayaka turned back towards the boys practicing but after so much straight-spiking, Bokuto couldn't jump high enough and even cross-spikes were getting difficult for him.

 

“Jump higher! Like you usually do, Bokuto!” Hisakawa ordered, looking more and more impatient.

 

“But I want to practice straights! I know how to do cross, there is no use–”

 

“Right now your straights look pathetic and your cross look terrible! Get a hold of yourself, Bokuto! Geez, you're clearly not cut out for straights, get over it!”

 

Bokuto gasped and clenched his fists. The yelling had attracted the attention of many, including the coach. After the setter's words, Bokuto looked almost hurt but when he opened his mouth, Yamiji Takeyuji spoke up:

 

“Bokuto, it's enough spiking for today with Hisakawa. There is no need for you two to keep practicing something that might not work if you are both annoyed. You'll continue tomorrow. Go practice with the Team B, Bokuto.”

 

Bokuto clenched his teeth but crossed the court anyway, joining the other team that was practicing synchronized and back attacks. Ayaka was surprised that the Ace had executed the order without sulking. Perhaps he wasn't as much of a child as she had initially thought.

 

She shook herself and grabbed the rolling balls to put them back into the different carts. She knelt down to take another one when she heard a shout:

 

“Kanemoto!”

 

Ayaka looked up but her hair falling down blocked her view. She raised her arms just in time before a ball hit her forearms, rather than her face. She fell backwards on her behind and looked up, astonished, at Bokuto and Akaashi.

 

“Sorry! You're ok, Kanemoto-san?” Akaashi asked from the other side of the court.

 

“You're all right?” Yukie asked, running to her.

 

Ayaka's forearms were red and sore from the hit but she was all right.

 

“You would have had time to avoid the ball if you had tied your hair away from your face and _seen_ it coming. Be careful next time…” The manager added before going away.

 

Ayaka looked back at the setter-spiker duo who was waiting to know how she was.

 

“I'm fine,” she said, but her voice didn't seem to reach them.

 

It was strangled and she suddenly realized that her face was red and she was holding back tears. She just wanted to run away, she didn't want to be hurt in this ridiculous volleyball team. She wanted to do art, then, her arms wouldn't hurt like she had just run into a wall.

 

Bokuto and Akaashi must have understood that she was (physically) all right because they continued training.

 

Ayaka slowly got up, letting her hair fall around her face, hiding her emotions. As she brought a cart full of balls to the practicing boys, she heard the glimpse of a conversation.

 

“It does feel good to spike well – your tosses are very easy to spike, Akaashi!” Bokuto complimented.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Really, practice would be much easier if all setters were like you…” Bokuto sighed, glancing at Hisakawa.

 

Ayaka didn't think of it twice and focused on what she was doing to  _at least_ feel like time might go faster. Once the boys were done with practice, everyone help putting away the material and washing the floor.

 

“The bottles have to be filled for tomorrow practice, I'm leaving these ones here. Can you wash and fill the last ones?” Yukie asked Ayaka, letting down some bottles before pointing at a last group of bottles.

 

“All right,” Ayaka nodded as the boys escaped to change from their gym clothes.

 

She took the six last bottles, arranged in a basket. She went outside, realizing that practice had lasted longer than usual. She washed and filled the bottles at the outside taps. Once she was done, she put everything in the basket and went back into the gymnasium. She was surprised to see Bokuto and Akaashi still practicing. They were the last ones, everyone else had already left.

 

“Once more, Akeeshi!” Bokuto exclaimed.

 

Akaashi's lips trembled, as if he wanted to correct the second-year on his name but gave up mid-way.

 

Ayaka put down the plastic bottles on the floor, next to all the others and glanced another time at the two boys. They haven't noticed her being here. How long would they keep practicing?

 

_It's their choice, not my problem_ … She thought to herself, turning around.

 

She changed clothes in the changing room then walked out. She stopped and stared with a lack of understanding the light going through the opened door. Even from here, she could see the two boys practicing again and again, the exact same moves, failing and failing.

 

_What's the po_ _int? If they keep up, they might get hurt. They'd win everything, then…_

 

She turned her head away and walked slowly towards the Fukurodani Academy's entrance. The car would wait for her and she'd go home. Still, the one thing she had in mind was the setter and Ace practicing more than was necessary, long after practice was over.

 

“ _At the first match, the opposing team just kept blocking Bokuto. He swore to practice the hell out of straights. He needs to properly practice cross-spiking as well or he'll get left behind by the others.”_

 

“ _Geez, you're clearly not cut out for straights, get over it!”_

 

Bokuto definitely wanted to work on straights, even if no one else seemed to encourage him to do so. The coach, their manager, the rest of the team… everyone was telling him to practice cross instead of straight, even though it would still get blocked if they were to face the same team as during the last Nationals.

 

“ _If he loses his title of Ace, he might just drop everything!”_

 

Ayaka stopped in her tracks. She could see the car about thirty meters in front of her. She had the paper for changing club in her bag, she had made her mind – she wasn't cut out to be a manager. Why would she bother? Why was she stopping from going home?

 

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the gymnasium's windows still lit up.

 

Without quite realizing, her feet turned around and she started walking back to the second gymnasium.

 

Bokuto wouldn't lose his title of Ace because he didn't want to give up. If he was as picky and moody as everyone believed, he would have given up after losing last year. Instead, he was practicing. He was probably the most enigmatic and annoying person she knew, but he was worthy of the title of Ace. He could be proud of it.

 

Ayaka sighed and crossed her arms as she entered the gymnasium.

 

“How long will you two keep this up?” She asked, frowning lightly.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto turned around, blinking in surprise to see her.

 

“It's already night out-there, you should go home,” she said.

 

“It's night? I haven't noticed…” Akaashi admitted, looking by the window.

 

They were both dripping sweat and breathing heavily.

 

Ayaka let down her school bag then leaned down to grab two bottles of water. They seemed surprised to see her acting like that. She walked to them, handing them the water bottles, but they were too busy staring at her in disbelief.

 

“Get home now. You need rest.”

 

“But, I still haven't managed to spike a single straight!” Bokuto exclaimed.

 

She sighed, throwing him a hard look:

 

“And if you try another time, you might get hurt. Practicing is good, but too much practice ends up with injuries. If you exhaust yourself today, how will you train tomorrow?”

 

They glanced at each other. She lifted up her arms, shaking the bottles to encourage the two boys to take them.

 

“Get changed, get home, eat and rest – and shower, as well, it wouldn’t hurt. And tomorrow, you will practice again. All right?”

 

Finally, they took the bottles and drank huge amount of water. While they were changing, Ayaka cleaned up the bit of mess they had created from over-practicing then, the three of them made their way to the Academy's entrance.

 

“See you tomorrow, Kanemoto!” Bokuto exclaimed, waving at her as she climbed into the car.

 

When she got home, she had to reassure for a long time Momoko that she was all right and had only been held back because of practice.

 

_ The next day, before volleyball practice… _

 

“I'm heading out, I need to talk to the coach!” Yukie exclaimed to the other girl once she was done changing.

 

“Ok…”

 

Ayaka heard the door close and she looked down at the art club's paper. Her name was already written, she just had to hand it over and tell the volleyball coach she was done. She glanced at the bruises at her forearms from yesterday's hit she had taken.

 

She sighed deeply before neatly folding the paper and reaching for a hair tie. She lifted up her hair up then tied it to make sure her hair would stay out of her face. As she walked out of the changing room, she let the folded art club's paper fall into the trash can.

 

_Bokuto Koutarou, you'd better master straight-spikes before I regret ever choosing your damn determination over art…_ She thought to herself as she entered the second gymnasium.


	4. Cut Out for the Job

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : SOWLMATES

 

CHAPTER IV : Cut Out for the Job

 

“ _A wise manager knows that it is sometimes more important to listen than to talk.”_

― **Eraldo Banovac**

 

“ _I worked out what would make me happy, and I worked out what I wanted to do, and I trained myself to do the job that would make those two things happen'_

_'You make it sound so simple.'_

_'It is simple,' he said. 'The thing is, it's also a lot of hard work. And people don't want to put in a lot of work.”_

― **Jojo Moyes, Me Before You**

 

Ayaka and Ami were talking, sitting next to each other, Akaashi silently eating his bento next to the girls with one of his friend, the male class representative. It was a rather peaceful day, and a peaceful lunch, until a voice all too familiar, made the two members of the volleyball team cringe despite themselves.

 

“Akaagshi! Kanento!!”

 

They sighed, slightly annoyed to be bothered on a day off. Ami chuckled in amusement upon seeing Ayaka's face. Before the group of four knew it, Bokuto was standing next to them, almost bouncing in excitement.

 

“Agaashi! Kaneto! Are you free after school?” He asked enthusiastically.

 

“Today is a day off from club, Bokuto-san,” Kanemoto answered calmly, turning around to look up at her senpai.

 

“I know, I know, but yesterday the straight was starting to take form – until you forced us to stop…” He added with a pout, “I want to try again today! So? So?”

 

“…I don't mind but… we don't have the changing-room's key, the third-year have it today.” Akaashi answered – as if such a minor detail could stop Bokuto.

 

“Ah AH!” Bokuto laughed, putting proud hands on his hips.

 

He took out a single key from his pocket, making it spine around his finger with its keychain.

 

“Go ahead, am I not the best senpai you've ever had?” He asked with a proud smirk.

 

“Woow… it's crazy, I just _cannot_ get over how amazing you can be, Bokuto-san…” Ayaka said with a monotonous voice and deadpanned expression.

 

“Ahah, I know, I know!” He exclaimed, not at all perceiving the mockery in her voice.

 

Once again, Ami had to hold back her laugh and turned away from them, hiding her mouth behind her hand. The class representative only looked between the different people with a very confused expression.

 

“How did you convince Matsuoka-senpai to give you the key of the changing room? You are the last person who could possibly be responsible about this key,” Akaashi said with a little frown.

 

“I'll tell you when you're older, Akaashi-kun!” Bokuto said very proudly.

 

“It sounded so wrong coming from your mouth, Bokuto-san.”

 

“But! AkEEEaashi!!”

 

Suddenly, Bokuto winced lightly and his arm trembled. He stopped making the key spinning and he brought a hand up on his shoulder. Immediately, Kanemoto and Akaashi had very serious expressions on their faces.

 

“Bokuto-san, are you hurt?” Akaashi asked.

 

“No, not hurt, just sore from practice but–”

 

“Did you massage your muscles? Did you put any cream or oil yesterday?” Kanemoto asked, standing up from her desk.

 

“No, but–”

 

“No practice today,” she decided.

 

“BUT! Ka-ne-mo-tooo!! It's not fair!!” Bokuto exclaimed, pouting like a child.

 

She frowned, glaring at him and he hesitated a moment under her hard look.

 

“There is more chances for you to get hurt when practicing on sore and strained muscles. You're going to the infirmary right now to apply some cream.”

 

He lifted up his hand, pointing an accusing finger at her to start shouting but before he had time to say a word, faster than he thought Ayaka could be, she swiftly grabbed the key dangling from his finger and threw it at Akaashi who caught it without trouble.

 

“Bring this key back to Matsuoka-senpai and tell him _not_ to listen to Bokuto anymore, _ever again_. I'm bringing this idiot to the infirmary.”

 

“I won't go to see the nurse…” Bokuto stubbornly said.

 

“Stop arguing – manager's orders!” She exclaimed, glaring at him for being so childish.

 

He chuckled, looking down at her petite figure trying to stand taller against him.

 

“As if you could possibly force me to- OW!!”

 

She caught his ear, forcing him to twist around to try and ease the pain. Bokuto started shouting while she dragged him out of the classroom by the ear, ignoring everyone's astonished faces upon the unusual scene.

 

“OW! Oooww!! All right! All ri– I'm – _aie!_ I'm going! _Kanemoto-san!!”_

 

Akaashi, the only one not phased by the screams of the Ace, got up slowly before going to look for the third-year Vice-Captain who might be looking for a key at this very moment.

 

Once Ayaka was sure Bokuto would follow her to the infirmary, she let him go. He pouted and brushed his sore, red ear the rest of the way, tears in his eyes. Unfortunately, the nurse wasn't here, probably having her lunch. Kanemoto started looking for something in the different cupboards while Bokuto was starting to pull and play with the skeleton.

 

“Ah, I found some massage oil that will ease the soreness,” Ayaka said after finding what she was looking for.

 

She turned around and stared at Bokuto who was holding the skeleton's hand and pulling at the hip bone as if dancing a waltz.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked with an exasperated voice.

 

He giggled like a child and she sighed.

 

“You do know you're playing with a human skeleton. What if you break something when we're here?”

 

“It's all right! These skeletons are made of plastic anyway!”

 

“…Not this one. This one comes from an actual human.”

 

Bokuto froze then slowly let go of the bones, taking a step away from the clicking body.

 

“By 'actual human' you mean…?”

 

“A human being, like you and me, the only difference is that this one,” she continued, pointing at the skeleton, “is dead and its organs, flesh and skin are gone.”

 

The owl-boy swallowed loudly then walked back towards the girl, as if she would protect him from the skeleton's wrath after being played with by a high-schooler.

 

“How can you know that?”

 

“Because of the tiny foramina you can see on the bones if you look close enough.”

 

“The for a-what?”

 

“Tiny, tiny holes where the muscles and veins used to be and connect the bones with one another. You don't see it from here, but if you look closely, you'll see the tiny holes…”

 

Bokuto glanced back suspiciously at the skeleton, deciding not to check for these holes. The pot of massage oil was put into his hands by Kanemoto, forcing him to look back at her.

 

“Apply this where it hurts and by tomorrow, the soreness will be gone. Don't force on your arms today, ok?”

 

The boy looked slightly confused and started reading the instructions at the back of the pot. Ayaka turned around and was about to leave but Bokuto grabbed her wrist.

 

“Wait, my back is also sore… could you…?”

 

He pointed with his chin over his shoulder, indicating his back. 

 

“I got it, you don't want to do it yourself…” She mumbled to which he gave a sheepish smile.

 

Without waiting any more, he quickly pulled at his tie and took off jacket and t-shirts. Ayaka carefully remained with her back turned from him. If she had no choice but to see him without his t-shirts, she definitely wouldn't watch him executing the action of taking off his clothes. Her eye still caught the reflection on the side-mirror. If she hadn't glanced, she wouldn't have seen him wince and slow down when he pulled up his t-shirt.

 

Bokuto was a good sportive who was practicing regularly. Having sore muscles was normal but to the point of wincing, it just showed how strained his muscles really were.

 

Once Ayaka heard him sit on a chair, she turned around, taking the pot of massaging oil. She took some on her hands then approached him. Before touching him, though, she froze. Bokuto was calm and turned back to her but looking at him right now, she was suddenly aware that he was a young man. His muscle and arms were more muscly than she would have expected,  _especially_ considering his  _constant_ childish behavior…

 

“Kanemoto?”

 

Ayaka startled at his voice and he looked over his shoulder. She blushed terribly then quickly smacked her hands on his back, so suddenly and quickly she heard the slapping sound of her hands against his skin and his strangled scream.

 

“Ouch! It _hurt…!”_

 

“S-sorry…” She apologized, biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

 

She ignored her flushed cheeks and focused on massaging his shoulders and back. Even under her fingertips, she could feel how hot and hard the muscles were – and it wasn't caused by his body heat or the fact that he was, well,  _toned_ . It was from constantly, everyday, overworking his muscles.

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

“Mhm?” He asked, eyes closed and enjoying how it felt to actually being given a massage.

 

“Why do you push yourself so much?” She asked.

 

His smile disappeared and he slowly opened his eyes. Ayaka couldn't see his expression but for once, she could  _feel_ that he was  _serious_ .

 

“Why wouldn't I?” He asked with a deep voice.

 

She finished massaging him then pulled away. Koutarou could feel the warmth where her hands had been but he took his tank top and pulled it above his head, making sure he wouldn't mess up his hairstyle.

 

Ayaka washed her hands, a grimace on her face from the oily sensation. Bokuto stared at her for a moment over his shoulder before smiling softly upon realizing that when she was frowning, her nose wrinkled. He put on his t-shirt and jacket, moving much easier now.

 

“I must admit it, you surprised me today,” he said, turning around with the blue and white tie of Fukurodani in his hands to face the girl.

 

She looked up at him in slight confusion and he grinned:

 

“I would have never expected you to be so bossy with me! But it did a lot of good, I can already feel it being effective!” He added, swinging his arm around.

 

“Don't push it, be careful,” she said, shaking her head in desperation.

 

Thinking back of her previous question, a serious expression appeared on Bokuto's face, surprising Ayaka.

 

“Kanemoto, ahem… y'know, I know you don't like volleyball the way I do but… you being a manager… how can I say that?” He hesitated, putting a hand in the back of his neck and frowning from concentration, “It's a very good thing? I'm glad you became our manager and you're supporting me, and Akaashi as well, into practicing straights, y'know…?”

 

He patted her shoulder awkwardly then grinned happily.

 

“No matter what you think, I think you were cut out for the job! You were meant to be a manager, Kanemoto!” He said with an enthusiasm that made her chuckle despite all.

 

_ A few days later… _

 

Ayaka watched another ball hit the net before falling at Bokuto's feet. The owl-boy was breathing so heavily that his chest was heaving up and down to the point of hurting his chest muscles – it hurt Ayaka just to see him like that.

 

“Damn!!” He swore, frowning.

 

Akaashi took a deep breath then leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees, hardly breathing as well.

 

“Let's… let's stop for today, Bokuto-san…” He said between huffs of breathe, but it sounded more like a pleading.

 

They were exhausted. It had been a week that they were practicing, mostly straights, after the usual practice under Ayaka's vigilant gaze and with her help. Bokuto had asked Coach Yamiji to practice straights even during regular practice but after a few more failures, the coach had asked the Ace to focus on what he already knew. It had, of course, annoyed to the highest point Bokuto, which was why the little progress he had done over a week was now,  _gone_ .

 

“Bokuto-san, you should rest,” Ayaka said with a sigh, at a loss at what to do.

 

“N-no, I-I need to get the straights if I want to win…” He said, his voice hissing from the lack of air and head hanging low from leaning against his knees, “I can't be the Ace if I keep getting blocked… I have to win next time–”

 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted, straightening up and frowning slightly.

 

His voice was hard and the unusual tone made Bokuto look up, slightly shocked by his kouhai's sudden change of behavior.

 

“You are not alone in volleyball,” he simply said.

 

Koutarou's eyes widened slightly before his lips turned into a sharp line.

 

“Once more…” He said through his teeth.

 

Akaashi sighed and glanced at Ayaka who took up a ball from the ground as Bokuto went to place himself a few meters behind.

 

“You shouldn't push it, Bokuto-san…” The young girl intervened.

 

“Once more!” Bokuto snapped, turning towards the two of them so suddenly they startled.

 

The girl dropped the ball and quickly leaned down to grab it. The Ace was so annoyed – angry, rather – that he didn't notice the first-years' reaction. He didn't notice how he had snapped and how stubborn and senseless he was being right now…

 

Ayaka glanced at Akaashi who took a deep breath before nodding, ready to receive the ball. She threw it up in the air above his head and he placed himself while Bokuto started running towards them. Akaashi tossed the ball and Bokuto jumped with a perfect form despite his exhaustion. His arm swung down but when the ball went over the net, it was a cross that ended up at the other side of the court, so out that even  _Ayaka_ could have done better. 

 

Bokuto landed back on the floor and groaned, clenching angrily his fists. Akaashi looked back at him without a word.

 

“DAMN IT!!” Koutarou shouted, turning around sharply, “Why Can't I spike straights?!”

 

Ignoring Ayaka, he grabbed a ball from the cart and threw it up in the air before slamming it down on the ground. The angle of the ball was sharp and with his speed and strength, he leaned forward from the momentum. When the ball rebounded against the floor, it flew right up in his face and Bokuto gasped in pain, falling backwards on his behind, hands flying on his face.

 

“Bokuto!” Ayaka screamed, running to his side.

 

“I never thought I'd ever see someone getting hit by his own ball…” Akaashi commented with wide eyes, impressed by the way the ball had just flown right back to the Ace's face.

 

Ayaka glared at him as she put her hands on Bokuto's ones. He still kept his face hidden in his hands, his entire body shaking but she couldn't tell if it was exhaustion, pain or anger – probably all three.

 

“D-daaaaamn…” He mumbled against his palms.

 

She hadn't seen a thing: first Bokuto was shouting after landing and then, he was spiking a ball at the floor that flew right back in his face. His speed would almost be impressive, if it hadn't frightened her to the bone. The sound his head had made when it had snapped back, the violence with which he had fallen… She didn't want to be in his balls' way.  _Ever_ .

 

“Bokuto-san, let me see, where does it hurt?” Ayaka asked softly.

 

She pulled lightly at his shaking hands and her eyes widened slightly. Bokuto's face was completely red but mostly, his nose was bleeding. And his eyes were filled with tears… As soon as Ayaka saw his face, Bokuto closed tightly his eyes and let the tears roll down. Tears of anger, annoyance, desperation and pain…

 

“I call myself Fukurodani's Ace but… but… I suck at it…” He blubbered miserably, blood dripping over his lips and chin.

 

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi murmured with widened eyes, realizing that even if Bokuto always acted overly confident and childish, he was just _scared of failing_.

 

Ayaka breathed out, relieved to know Bokuto wasn't at least badly hurt. She put her hand under his chin, forcing him to lift up his head and open his eyes to look at her. His golden eyes were shining, filled with baby tears… 

 

“Your nose isn't broken which is a good thing. You don't seem to have a concussion either but you would have to go see a doctor to be a hundred percent sure. Does your neck hurt? It snapped backwards pretty badly.”

 

“I-it's fine…” He answered with a shaking voice, too astonished to do anything else.

 

Bokuto tried to sniff because of the snot but the blood made it impossible. He whined from the flash of pain it had triggered and covered his nose once again.

 

Ayaka glanced over her shoulder at Akaashi who was a little worried about the Ace's state – of mind and body both.

 

“I will take care of him, can you start putting everything away? I'll make sure he goes see a doctor as soon as he leaves this gymnasium.”

 

Akaashi nodded and started grabbing balls to throw them back into the carts.

 

“Can you stand up?” Ayaka asked, grabbing Bokuto's biceps to pull him up.

 

He managed to stand up and remain on his feet but she kept a hand on his arm; partly to make sure he wouldn't suddenly fall over, and partly for comfort.

 

Koutarou's tears rolled down his cheeks and he sniffed loudly all the way to the closest bench, snot and blood mixing over his mouth and chin. And his nose hurt terribly, he felt like it was on fire and the size of a watermelon, ready to explode…

 

Ayaka made him sit down then reached for her first-aid kit in her bag. She knelt next to him and washed off the blood and snot from all around his nose and mouth, then she forced him to put a bag of ice on his nose. He winced at the pain but didn't discuss her orders. The manager took a towel she wet with water before washing off the blood from his hands. Her eyes widened when she saw the state in which was his right hand… The palm and fingers were red from constantly hitting the ball, it was probably a little swollen considering the size of his hand (or he just had everything very big and she was even smaller than she initially thought) and it was covered in blisters. One blister looked particularly bad, bleeding.

 

She disinfected his hands then put on a cream for the sore and blisters. The bad blister was covered with a band-aid.

 

Bokuto watched her take care of him through blurry, teary eyes. He was ashamed he had started crying in front of a girl, but he was glad it was Ayaka rather than Yukie.

 

“I'm sorry…” He mumbled against the pack of ice.

 

Ayaka glanced up at him, her gray eyes hard like stone. He froze, expecting her to slap him and start shouting but she didn't.

 

“About what? If you apologize for over-training…”

 

She sighed, continuing to apply some appeasing cream on his hands.

 

“I understand the annoyance you feel when the one thing you're good at just doesn't go your way. When no matter how many times or how hard you try, it doesn't work out and never satisfies you.”

 

Bokuto felt his heart sink but she continued, looking right into his eyes with an expression firmer than he was expecting from her:

 

“BUT! It's _not_ a reason to give up. It's because you _don't_ give up than you end up doing something right, that it ends up being _satisfying_ and _good_. And when it does work… god, isn't it the best feeling in the world…?” She asked with an an ecstatic expression, her face lighting up.

 

For a moment, Koutarou's heart fastened lightly, as if it was saying for him that he understood this feeling. But quickly, Bokuto realized that in volleyball, he had never really done  _good_ . He wasn't bad in Middle School, but he never  _stood out_ . He got infinitely better at the beginning of High-School with his growth spurt. And as soon as he had started being good, victory and satisfaction had been snatched away from him and  _now_ … now he only felt bitter.

 

“I think that the people who don't give up are the most impressive of people. Also, think simply: you are better today than you were a year ago, and in one year you will be better than you are today.” Ayaka concluded, looking back down at their joined hands.

 

She had stopped massaging with the cream for the hands. Her tiny fingers were still touching his limp, giant hand. She grasped his hand a little firmer, with both of hers, looking back up with determination into Bokuto's eyes that widened in shock.

 

“You told me you were glad I was the manager but the truth is that I almost quit during the first week. The reason why I didn't is your incredible determination and your will to never give up. After seeing you struggling so much, I want to see you mastering the straight-spikes like no one ever did and show to everyone what you're worth, _Ace_.”

 

Koutarou's heart quickened, filled with something he couldn't quite place: a mix of pride, sudden enthusiasm and incredible determination.

 

“No matter what you think, I think you were cut out for the job. You were _meant_ to be Fukurodani's Ace, Bokuto-san!” She exclaimed with an encouraging smile, saying the same words he had given her a few days ago in the infirmary.

 

Koutarou's lips fell open and he let the bag of ice down to stare at the girl still kneeling in front of him. When everyone was giving up on him and his straights, Akaashi and Kanemoto had stayed by his side, putting up with his bad behavior and helping him practice, no matter how poor his results were… And  _now_ … now that he was breaking down out of anger, fear and shame, Kanemoto Ayaka was still helping him, treating him, supporting him and  _encouraging_ him… She had such confidence that he  _will_ do it, that he  _will_ become an expert in straights…

 

His eyes filled with tears and his lips trembled, but this time, it was out of thankfulness rather than pain.

 

“A-Aya-chan…” He bawled, sniffing despite the pain in his nose.

 

For once, she didn't correct him when he called her 'Aya-chan' and he washed away his tears with his forearm. Ayaka squeezed his hand reassuringly then stood up to finish cleaning up with Akaashi.

 

Bokuto's eyes lowered on the hand she had taken care of and he stared at the band-aid she had put on his blister. It was a bright blue with yellow little ducks.

 

“ _You were meant to be Fukurodani's Ace, Bokuto!”_

 

Somehow, this colorful little band-aid made him feel even warmer than her encouragements and he smiled. It wasn't the big, bright, overwhelming smile he always gave to everyone under all circumstances. It was a soft, tiny smile that no one noticed, but it was a true and thankful one.

 


	5. Sowlmate

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : SOWLMATES

 

CHAPTER V : Sowlmate

 

“ _Puns are the highest form of literature.”_

― **Alfred Hitchcock**

 

“ _You have the rest of your lives to catch up together. After all, soulmates always end up together.”_

― **Cecelia Ahern**

 

Kanemoto Ayaka was walking hesitantly, looking around at the halls that looked alike  _way too much_ . Even after almost three weeks, she still got lost on the school grounds. She only knew her way from her classroom to the restrooms and back; and the way to the gymnasium.

 

“I was sure it was over there…” She muttered under her breath, turning around a corner more out of confusion than anything.

 

Finally, she found what she was looking for: the school library. She entered it, appreciating the overall silence reigning. It was calming, especially considering that when she wasn't in classroom, Bokuto was usually being his loud and obnoxious self – she couldn't understand why he was constantly coming back to Akaashi and her's classroom. Didn't he have anyone to annoy in his  _own_ grade?

 

After strolling through the shelves for a while, Ayaka was now on her tiptoes, holding onto a shelf, all the while trying desperately to reach the books she wanted to grasp. Her fingers brushed the spine of the book but she couldn't pull it out. Suddenly, a large hand appeared and pulled the book easily out of its shelf. Ayaka instantly fell back down on her heels and turned around with a smile.

 

“Thank– AGH!” She cried, “Bokuto!” She hissed.

 

The much taller boy tilted his head on a side, not understanding her reaction.

 

Ayaka heard the librarian shushing her silent from the other side of the shelf hall, the younger girl bowed in apology before turning towards the second-year who didn't seem troubled.

 

“What are you doing here, Bokuto-san?” She asked him, taking the book he was handing her in her own hands.

 

She was surprised to see him in the library – not only it didn't suit him  _at all_ to be in such a serious place, but it was also incredibly silent. It was a shock the owl wasn't already banging his head against the books from the lack of sound. He didn't seem like the bookworm-type of person, or a studying-type either…

 

“I'm looking for Akaashi and I was told he was here,” Bokuto answered, “What about you?

 

_Ah… He's not here to study then_ … She thought to herself without being much surprised.

 

“I'm here to borrow some books,” she whispered to keep her voice as low as possible.

 

Bokuto nodded before grinning:

 

“Then, I'll leave you to your books! Do you know where Akaashi is, though?”

 

The boy, on the other hand, didn't try to keep his voice down and the sudden, loud voice made Ayaka's body freeze, several people's heads snap up, looking for the source of the annoying voice. Once again, the angry “Shhhh” from the librarian resonated and this time, the old lady with glasses glared at the two of them.

 

“S-sorry…” She apologized to the librarian, bowing once again, “Bokuto-san, keep your voice down, we're in a _library!”_ She said, almost murmuring to keep it down.

 

“Ah, sorry, sorry…” He said with a little laugh – he hadn't lowered his voice at all.

 

She glared at him but he either didn't notice her gaze or ignored it.

 

“I don't know where Akaashi-kun is but I'm pretty sure he won't stay for very long in the library…” She whispered, starting to advance towards the librarian to borrow the books.

 

“Eh? How do you know?” Bokuto asked, on her heels.

 

Ayaka threw him a hard look over her shoulder.

 

“With you here, he'll have no choice but to get out, or he'll probably be banned from ever coming back.” She said before realizing that she had – again – spoken outloud her mind.

 

“Uh? You mean that Akaashi will come with me? Great! I need him anyway!”

 

They had just arrived in front of the librarian's desk as Bokuto's voice rose once again. The librarian shot a nasty glare at Ayaka who flushed in embarrassment, bowing once again in shame.

 

“I-I'm sorry…” She whispered before quickly taking back the books the librarian had registered under her name.

 

When Ayaka turned around, though, Bokuto was gone, probably looking for Akaashi. She walked fast towards the doors to exit the library, still ashamed by his behavior but before she could make it out of the huge room, she heard the all-too-familiar voice of the owl, calling Akaashi's name a little too enthusiastically. This time, the whole library made angry shushing sounds.

 

The first-year sighed in relief once she was out of the library and trying to find the way back to her classroom. She glanced down at the three books she had borrowed. Ayaka would have never thought she'd ever read such books in her entire life, but it was what she was now reduced to… Two books about volleyball and sports, and the third one about owls. Bokuto didn't even notice what book he had grabbed for her but well…

 

During practice, one of the third-year cut himself while putting up the net. Ayaka was the one who took care of him but when she came with a band-aid, he snorted.

 

“I'm not putting on that thing,” he said, narrowing his eyes at the colorful band-aid.

 

“It's a band-aid, and you just cut yourself.”

 

“It's for children!” He exclaimed, sounding insulted.

 

“A band-aid is a band-aid, whether it looks sad or happy, it's still a band-aid…” She explained with a deadpanned expression.

 

The third-year stared at her before turning around.

 

“Yukie-chan! Do you have band-aids? Normal ones!” He exclaimed, going to the other side of the court to find the other manager.

 

Ayaka rolled her eyes, not noticing that a few meters away, Bokuto had listened to the whole thing. He was holding the file with last week's results, pulling up the papers one after another. He was probably  _supposed_ to read whatever was written but he wasn't – the other second and first years around him were aware of that but the Ace seemed lost in thoughts and didn't dare interrupt him – it was incredible enough that he was capable of  _thinking_ , they wouldn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

“AKH!” Bokuto suddenly exclaimed, dropping the file and lifting up his hand.

 

His finger now had a beautiful papercut after spacing out completely.

 

“Good job…” Komi grunted, rolling his eyes.

 

“Give me that thing,” Akaashi said suddenly, taking the file and turning away from Bokuto – he just couldn't handle him today after the mess he had provoked in the library.

 

No one seemed to mind the setter looking suddenly annoyed – or rather, annoyed enough by the Ace's antics that his tone of voice would actually  _reveal_ his annoyance.

 

Eyes shining, Bokuto bashfully strode towards Kanemoto, lifting up hesitantly his finger to show her his cut. 

 

“Another injury? You have to be more careful, Bokuto-san…” She muttered, taking out the band-aid the third-year had refused earlier.

 

She wrapped his finger before going away to finish whatever job she had as manager.

 

“Bokuto! Are you ready to go?” Washio asked from afar.

 

Bokuto ran to them, glancing at the band-aid. Today, it was pink with cupcakes. It made him smile.

 

As usual, Bokuto and Akaashi remained after practice to train more, helped by Ayaka.

 

“Bokuto,” she called after another failure.

 

The two boys turned to her, taking the opportunity to have a break as she ran to her bag then back to them. She handed the Ace a few papers, he blinked curiously before looking down at the different papers.

 

“I did some research from books and sent an e-mail to a volleyball coach I know. He gave me an advice for mastering straights and I found the same tips in the books. Everything is explained in details with pictures on everything I wrote but…”

 

She showed him the little pictures she had copied from the borrowed book, added to the paper with her neat handwriting and side-notes, taking in consideration Bokuto and Akaashi's habits and abilities.

 

“Your hand has to get on top of the ball and you must flick your wrist down. You must hit with your whole hand and finish the swing all the way down. I've noticed that you don't always flick the wrist and mostly use your palm than your whole hand, also your swing often stops mid-way.”

 

She turned another paper with this time several exercises shown:

 

“You need to get upper body strength, so there are several exercises of bodybuilding that you can do everyday – but remember not to strain too much, you already practice a lot, so be careful. Ah, and I added some others to work on your leg muscles to increase your jumping height.”

 

She gave some other papers to Akaashi who looked down at the writings and figures explaining all the exercises with attention.

 

“I did something similar for you Akaashi, but without the straight-spike technique.”

 

Akaashi looked back at her, his lips opening in slight astonishment. Bokuto's eyes were wide open as he stared at the papers, reading them attentively. Ayaka looked down, joining her hands and wriggling them awkwardly.

 

“I know it's not much and you'll need advices from an actual coach because I won't be able to tell whether or not your forms are correct but–”

 

“This is amazing,” Akaashi cut her.

 

She looked back up at him and he smiled, nodding lightly.

 

“It will be very helpful. Thank you for all of your work, Kanemoto-san…”

 

“T-this is…” Bokuto started with an unusual low voice, “THIS IS AMAZING! This is such an amazing work, Kanasoto!! I love it! It will be… WOW! Amazing!! Just amazing!!”

 

“Your _lack_ of vocabulary is amazing,” Akaashi commented.

 

“I-I'm glad…” Kanemoto answered, still not sure her hearing was all right after Bokuto's sudden scream.

 

“I'm curious, who is this coach you sent an e-mail to, though?” Akaashi asked the girl.

 

“Oh, Abe Osamu,” she answered.

 

“Abe Osamu?!” They both exclaimed in the same time, despite Akaashi's voice being smothered by Bokuto's.

 

“Abe Osamu as in THE Abe Osamu?!” Bokuto shrieked.

 

“Abe Osamu the volleyball national team's coach?” Akaashi asked with a slightly calmer voice.

 

“Yes, this Abe Osamu,” Ayaka answered sheepishly.

 

The two boys glanced at each other. They were so used to have this girl as their manager that they had forgotten her family name: Kanemoto. Her family probably knew all of the best players of the country in all sports, she could easily send a little e-mail to the volleyball national team's coach.

 

“I-I have to go, it's getting late… Don't strain too much! See you tomorrow!” She exclaimed before turning around and running off.

 

The Ace and setter looked back down at the papers between their hands, carefully written by the Kanemoto girl. She had taken the time to make research about volleyball, tips and explanation and  _mostly_ , adapted it all to their own habits. She had contacted one of the biggest names of Japanese volleyball just to help them…

 

“I can't believe it… she is incredible…” Akaashi murmured, blinking in disbelief as he saw how _fitting_ these exercises were for his position as a setter.

 

Bokuto suddenly swung an arm around his shoulder, leaning onto him with a huge grin.

 

“She is, isn't she?! Didn't I say she was an amazing manager?” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

“You never did, but… you're right. She _is_ a great manager – and please stop repeating 'amazing', Bokuto-san.”

 

“Eeeeh? But why?!”

 

“Because it is becoming one of my most feared word. I don't want to hear it anymore.”

 

“Buuut! Akeeeshi!!”

 

“Bokuto-san, let's clean everything up.”

 

Bokuto kept grumbling and whining but they quickly took care of putting everything away before going to change clothes.

 

“I can't wait to start this training! I'll start right away, tomorrow morning I'll adapt my morning run to have time for these exercises!” Bokuto exclaimed as he opened his locker.

 

“Remember what Kanemoto-san said: don't strain yourself and be careful.” Akaashi said absentmindedly, putting on a clean t-shirt.

 

When Bokuto remained still and didn't answer, the dark-haired boy worried. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Ace staring down at a paper in his hands.

 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi called.

 

Suddenly the owl boy's eyes sparkling and Bokuto slowly turned around, showing a paper to his setter.

 

“I-I have an admirer!!” He exclaimed.

 

Akaashi only blinked. But Bokuto was far from being done and he started shouting:

 

“Look! Look! Akegashi!! Someone has put a paper in my locker to encourage me! She probably has a crush on me! I know I'm awesome but still! This is so… so…!!”

 

“The fact that someone entered the boys' changing-room and put something in your locker should be worrisome, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi continued, not phased by his antics.

 

Somehow, the paper made its way under his nose and Keiji had no choice but to read the note that had driven Bokuto so crazy.

 

“ _Bokuto-san you are the best Ace Fukurodani ever knew. You are so coo-hoo-l.”_ He read out-loud, sounding unimpressed before pausing, “It isn't signed, what makes you think it's a girl?”

 

“But! It's obvious! A girl admires me, has a crush on me but is too embarrassed to tell me about her feelings! So she is leaving a note in my locker to share how much she loves me and wants to encourage me!!” Bokuto exclaimed, a strange light shining in his eyes.

 

Akaashi stared at the Ace, completely done by his shouting and antics. Right now, Bokuto had wide eyes and very tiny pupils – like a cat who had gotten high on catnip…

 

“I need to close the changing-room, can you hurry up, Bokuto-san?” He asked, shutting out the Ace as he started rambling about this mysterious girl, talking too fast to be understood.

 

_ The next day, in the boys' changing-room… _

 

The door opened loudly with an even louder voice suddenly reaching everyone’s ears:

 

“HEY! Guess who's just arrived?!” Bokuto shouted excitedly as everyone sighed.

 

“You seem to be in a very good mood, Bokuto, you're even more hyped than usual…” Sarukui said.

 

Akaashi entered the changing-room quietly, directly going to his locker to start changing clothes.

 

“Well! That's because I am in a very, very good mood!” Bokuto continued, with a laugh, “Do you want to know why? Do you, eh??” He asked, looking at all of his teammates.

 

Only Akaashi remained calm while everyone, half still in uniform, half in gym clothes, stared at their Ace curiously. Koutarou dramatically took out a paper out of his jersey's pocket and showed it around with a huge grin:

 

“I have an admirer!!” He exclaimed.

 

Silence.

 

“A what?” The Captain said doubtfully.

 

Several players laughed, trying to hide their reaction while Bokuto reacted at once:

 

“EH! It _really_ IS an admirer! This girl put this love letter full of admiration and encouragement in my locker yesterday!!” He exclaimed, looking insulted by his teammates' reactions.

 

“I can't believe that a girl would give you a love letter,” Saru said with a shrug.

 

“Eh?! You can't believe it?! Well, have a look at THIS!!”

 

Bokuto opened the letter and threw it right under the monkey-faced boy. He narrowed his eyes before taking the letter and reading it out-loud for everyone.

 

“ _'Bokuto-san you are the best Ace Fukurodani ever knew. You are so coo-hoo-l.'_ …Is this a joke?”

 

He looked up back at the owl wearing an excited, proud grin while several players chuckled at the ridiculousness of the letter.

 

“That's not a love letter.” One said, making Bokuto startle.

 

“Maybe admiration but it sounds more like a joke…” Another remarked.

 

“Bokuto-san, you have to change clothes,” Akaashi reminded the Ace calmly, already wearing his gym clothes.

 

“But! I'm telling you! This comes from a girl! And she likes me! She wouldn't say all that otherwise!!” Bokuto exclaimed, ignoring Akaashi, and glaring at the other players for not believing him.

 

“I don't see how 'she' supposedly likes you from what I've read…” The libero said with a shrug.

 

Bokuto started hitting feverishly the letter, all the while shouting his 'explanation':

 

“The best Ace! The _best!_ She wrote! It proves that she saw how incredible I am!! Also! 'coo-hoo-l'!!”

 

“Worst pun ever,” Konoha commented.

 

“It's an OWL pun!!” Bokuto shrieked, as if it explained anything.

 

The Fukurodani glanced at each other in slight confusion before looking back at their ridiculous Ace who continued:

 

“She expressed her affection for me with, not only a _pun_ , but an _OWL pun!_ The owl is my spirit animal! It's a _sign!_ I love puns; _she loves puns!_ I love owls; _she loves owls!_ We are meant for each other!!” He shouted before gasping dramatically, putting a hand on his chest as if a sudden revelation had appeared in his mind, “W-we are… we are _sowlmates!!”_ He proclaimed vehemently.

 

Everyone growled at his pun – they couldn't tell which was worse  _'coo-hoo-l'_ or _'sowlmate'…_

 

“Considering how terrible the puns are, they truly _are_ 'sowlmates'…” Konoha whispered to Saru who chuckled.

 

“Somehow the letter went from a letter of praise to the declaration of an eternal love and the revelation of Bokuto's true love…” He answered with the same mocking tone.

 

“Talk about exaggerating…” Akaashi muttered, closing his eyes in despair.

 

“Akaashi, you don't know who put this letter in his locker?” Komi asked him, Bokuto unaware of the conversation going on in his back as he kept ranting about his newly found 'sowlmate' to whoever would listen (answer: no one).

 

The setter blinked before answering:

 

“I thought it was one of you who had put it in as a joke?”

 

“Uh? No way. It'd be a good prank, but there is _no way_ we'd let Bokuto think one of us is his 'sowlmate'. It's a frightening thought…” The libero said with wide eyes and a shiver running down his spine.

 

“Don't tell me…” Akaashi started, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

 

“…That he truly has an admirer who might have a crush on him…?” Konoha finished.

 

The second-years and the first-year setter all turned and watched as Bokuto made some sort of strange victory dance – or perhaps he was just so happy he couldn't  _not_ move around.

 

“No.” Konoha said, shaking his head.

 

“Nope.” Komi added.

 

“Definitely no way anyone would be stupid enough to have a crush on this bird-brain!” Saru concluded.

 

Only Akaashi remained silent, watching the strange Ace and his display of love for his unidentified sowlmate. If it wasn't anyone on the team pulling a prank at Bokuto (and if it was revealed it really  _was_ a prank, the Ace would be broken-hearted considering how much he now loved this letter and its writer) then… who could possibly do that? Who would admire Bokuto enough (that, in itself was quite a miracle) to the point of writing a letter including an owl-pun and putting it in his locker?


End file.
